Reclaiming Life
by froshizzile
Summary: James Jackson was heading to Los Santos when an unexpected event happens in Libirty City.Now he has to get back at the ones that harmed him, by any means possible
1. A warm welcome

I in no way own Grand Theft Auto or Rock star games....or anything else like that.......be cool if i did tho....

James Jackson pulled over to the side of the dirt road as the red and blue lights began to flash in the rearview mirror. He couldn't help but wonder why he was getting pulled over for.

"Good afternoon officer" said James with a low tone voice that would make any body think he was a gang member.

"Yeah good afternoon" said the cop in a demanding voice, "Do you know what I pulled you over for?"

"No sir I do not" replied James quickly, hoping to get out of this situation as quick as possible. It was making him more and more nerves every second because officer jackass would not tell him what exactly he had done.

Then two more cop cars pulled up and four more officers got out...The five officers began to talk to each other while looking at a piece of paper. James sat there feeling very ill all of a sudden.

"Sir do you mind stepping out of the car?" said the officer that pulled him over. The other four looked at them silently while James stepped out of the vehicle.

The road had cleared and now all that remained was the five officers and James. Off in the distance there was about four more cars but they appeared to not becoming this way.

Two officers were walking over to his car while another 2 waited by a cruiser. Then the first officer began to point him towards the two over by the cruisers.

"Over there sir, we need to search your car for a minute you know to make sure your not carrying nothing your not suppose to be"

Three officers began to search the car, one in the front seats and one in the back, while the one that pulled him over began to go through the trunk. The last two officers patted him down apparently looking for weed but sadly couldn't find any on him

"He's clean!" shouted a shorter officer with a unborn. It seemed he was disappointed as they walked James back over to his car where the other three officers stood who apparently didn't find anything either.

James gave a small smile as he stopped at the front of his car on the driver side. "Does anybody think they can tell me what all this was about before I drive off?" Even tho he was smiling the anger in his voice could be heard, He was beginning to get impatient with them

"Well you seemed to look like this guy here" said a pudgy little officer handing over a slip of paper.

James looked at the paper and laughed. This man did not look nothing like James.

The man had what looked like straight hair and, what appeared to be the fault of a colored pencil, blue eyes. The man looked skinny and had very little shoulders, unlike James who had broad shoulders and brown eyes, very muscular looking arms and legs, braded back black hair went over his head.

What really separated James and this guy apart tho was the color of their skin...James was black and the dude in the picture was white.

"Sorry you guys, but i lo-", James heard a loud bang in his lower back and fell to the ground. He looked up to see that one of the officers had pulled out a nightstick and hit him with it, James looked to the other officers who were pulling out theirs, apparently to do the same.

One officer began to beat him in the arm while the others worked on his stomach. One decided to be a bigger ass and began to hit him in the sides of the head lightly just enough to make James take his hands and try to protect it, but two other officers held them to the sides and laughed.

Blood began to trickle down his head and chin from where his lip had been busted open from hitting the ground.

"Alright I ve had enough of this." laughed the officer that had pulled him over. He proceeded to pull out a colt 45 while the four other officers picked him up and placed him up against his car holding his arms and legs to make sure he couldn't escape.

The colt 45 was set at his temple. James closed his eyes tight and tensed up waiting for the loud boom and the sharp stabbing of pain that would kill him.

A loud bang was heard, but James didn't feel anything. He heard the gun hit the ground and the officers that had been holding him up let him fall to the ground and began to draw their guns.

James opened his eyes to see that the officer who was going to shoot him was lying on the ground in his own blood looking up at James.

A glazy look had fallen over his eyes and his body trembled. James looked to see that there was a bullet hole in his stomach where blood was quickly draining out of. On the other side of the officer lied his gun. James quickly took hold of it and just sat there.

A gun fight pursued between the cops and the unknown shooters. James looked out of the corner of his eye and seen a big van driving down the road with bullet holes riddled throughout it. It circled around and opened fire on the police cars, two cops fell down holding their chest.

The last two jumped into a cruiser and took off swerving back and forth at high speeds.

The van pulled up next to James and three men wearing black and red jerseys hoped out and circled around him.

"Yo brother where you from?" said the one in front of him. The other two looked at James and picked him up by his arms, brushed him off some, and sat him in the back of the van.

"Hey man," James replied weakly,"Im from Los Santos San Andreas." The three men looked from one another and didn't say nothing, just nodded their heads.

One got back up front and another got in the back with James, while the last one went around the cops bodies and cars taking money, their guns, and any additional ammo they had on them. About a minute later he climbed in the passenger side of the van.

"We're going to take you back to our place and then we might take ya to the hospital tomorrow aight" said the one behind the wheel. He pulled off quickly from the area and made a left going down a large hill muttering under his breath.

"That's cool with me man." said James real weak. He could taste blood in his mouth and had pains all up and down his body. He held the gun in his hand, still warm from the deceased cop's hand.

He wondered how many people had died from it and just easily tossed it aside. His body moved as the van went around a couple curves, made a left and then worked up another large hill.

They made a right and pulled into a parking lot where 4 big sets of apartments stood. They all got out and went to the 4th floor and entered an apartment littered with beer bottles and what appeared to have been smoked up weed.

To the right was a small TV with an antenna on it 2 couches near it. To the left was a dirty kitchen with trash lying on the counters and dishes piled high in the sink.

James turned on a light and roaches ran from the kitchen into the cabinets where food was normally stored, but at the minute was empty. James walked into the bathroom and gagged from the smell of piss and urine.

The shower seemed to not have been cleaned in years and there was wash rags lined all around the sides. Dirty magazines set on the side of a sink and a cracked mirror lied up against the wall. James looked at the mirror and one of the three men walked in.

"Yeah man they cracked you pretty good, damn cops around here are all punks" the man said quickly. "Oh yeah man by the way my name is Johnny, out there is Lance and Zach.

"Who are they, your brothers?" James said joking, yet Johnny quickly nodded his head and laughed.

"Yeah man we are all brothers, I'm sure you could tell when ya seen all of..."John stopped and looked at James for a minute. "Well man I doubt you can see much of anything right now"

James stopped talking and took a long look in the mirror. From what he seen the cops had really worked on his right eye...it had almost swelled up completely.

He turned his head and seen a few big bruises and looked down at his chest and seen a giant bruise from where an officer hit him with a night stick repeatedly in the same area. He felt down his leg and felt a big welt from the club.

John left to go get some ice as James went back into the living room. Zach and Lance had already fallen asleep on the couches. John returned with a couple of bean bag chairs and set them down

"Hey man guess where we are sleeping tonight" John said laughing and sitting down, throwing a little back of ice over to James who had done the same. James quickly put the bag of ice over his swollen eye and leaned back.

"Yo John man," James said sleepily now "Thanks for save in me back there and letting me stay here tonight, ill find someway to repay you"

"Ah man you don't have to, us brothers got to look out for each other man, tomorrow we can go back and get your car" John laughed.

John quickly feel asleep while James lied there battered, beaten, and bruised. He layed there wondering how he was going to get to San Andreas now....

This is my very first fic so any reviews would be cool


	2. A nice find

Believe it or not...I still do not own Grand Theft Auto or Rock star games...its probably for the best.

James woke up to the smell of fried eggs and ketchup. He opened his eyes slowly to see two young men looking back at him with giant grins going across their faces.

They stared at each other for a minute and finally James jumped back...bumping up against the back of a couch, causing himself great pain.

"Damn!" James cried out wondering why just hitting something like that caused him so much pain." Who the are you two...and why the hell are you in my house?"

"Wow man...I guess we should have taken you to the hospital last night huh" said the one on the right. They both had shaved heads and brown eyes, some what broad shoulders and medium sized arms.

They didn't look real strong but seemed like they could hold their own in a fight. The only real difference between the two was that the one on the left had a small scar underneath his right eye.

"Why would you take me to the hospital?" James asked getting nerves. He had no idea what had happened and why he would need a hospital. Another guy approached him from behind.

"Don't you remember man?!" said the newer one. He looked like the other two except he had an afro and his shoulders were bigger.

He also looked allot stronger then the other two.

"Yeah man, you don't remember those cops from last night?" said the one with the scar.

"Just go look at yourself in the mirror man, your eyes seem to be more open now." said the one with the afro.

James walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror once again. The swelling in his eye had went down a great amount sense last night and he could clearly see himself now.

He had bruises all over his body still, the bruises now turning a strange yellow color instead of purple.

Images began to flash in his mind of the night before, the van, the cop with the gun to his head, the bullets flying into the cops and their bodies falling to the ground,

and the three brothers that had helped him out, the three that was in the van...Zach, Lance, and Johnny.

"You remember now?" the one with the scar said, Zach."Yeah I remember now, your Zach, afro over there is Johnny and him there is Lance" James said.

"Glad ya remember our names now" laughed Lance as he jumped over the couch and started watching TV. Sensing everything was alright now, everybody went back to doing there own thing. Johnny went back to eating his eggs for the minute, Zach sat down and watched TV with Lance. James walked back into the bathroom and looked at himself again.

Blood was stained all down his cloths and over his arms. He quickly washed it off of his arms and wished he had another set of cloths. Then he remembered that all of his cloths he had was in the trunk of his car witch was still sitting on the side of the road...he hoped.

"Hey, you guys think we can go and get my car here in a minute?" James yelled out of the bathroom hoping they would say yes...he really needed to change his cloths.

"Yeah brother no problem" said Johnny still in the kitchen, "We need to stop by Carls house too so whoever wants to go, go get in the van."

Soon everyone was back inside the van and they made their way back up to where James had gotten pulled over. Everything looked like how it was...except the car was missing its tires and was set up on cinderblocks.

They all got out of the car and began to look around on the inside. James immediately noticed that all the change had been token out of it and plus the hundred dollars he had stored up underneath the seat was gone too. He just figured that one of the cops took it and hit the button to open up the trunk.

All of the cloths were there, even the more expensive ones. Each one took a handful of cloths and put them in the back of the van. As they neared the bottom James spotted something black underneath his white muscle shirt.

He quickly moved the remaining of his cloths up further into the trunk and just stared, eyes wide open and mouth dropped."Hey brother what you look-"James cut John short and pointed down in the trunk. Soon Lance and Zach were both over there too, admiring what was in there.

"Damn man where did you get all of this stuff!" Zach yelled loudly. Lance gave Zach a quick elbow to his stomach, shutting him up.

"Not so loud man" Lance said quickly, "James...when did this get here?"

"I don't know man, it wasn't here last night or else the cops would have token me in instead of beating the hell out of me" James said somewhat smiling.

"It must have been one of those illegal gun traders" John said quickly.

"Who cares where its from but its ours now" Zach said laughing quietly.

They wrapped it all up in the reaming of the cloths and quickly took it and put it in the corner of the van. People were staring at them as they crossed back and forth to the van but the people stopped staring after the four of them flashed each one of them a dirty look.

In all they had found five shotguns one AK-47 and 3 Uzi's, with plenty of ammo for each one of them. They all smiled at each other as they carried the last few sets of ammo into the van. They all climbed in and took off.

"Damn man wait till Carl see's what we have found" Zach said gleefully. They were driving by an airport and were starting up a life bridge.

"Hey man where does Carl live at anyway?" James asked, seeing they was going to another giant section of the city. James could see bigger buildings up ahead as they crossed over. It looked like this was the main business sector.

They went down the bridge, made a left, and stopped at a red light. Ahead of them was another large bridge." Right over there man, in the Hepburn Heights district." Zach said pointing North West of there current location.

"Yeah, and he is from Los Santos too maybe you two will know each other" Johnny said as they drove up over the bridge and back down.

"But, we must be really careful there, that is Diablo gang territory" Lance said. "We are on good terms with them now but try not to disrespect them ok?"

"Yeah alright" James agreed. He was hoping that he knew this guy. He did remember a kid named Carl as they were all growing up.

They made a left after the bridge and went straight for a while, cut across an ally, and made a quick left, the a right, then another short left, then another right. They traveled down that road until they came across a park looking area.

To the left was another large set of appartments.They pulled into the apartments parking lot and got out of the van. Zach pointed to a man wearing blue and a red bandana.

"Those are the Diablo gang members" he whispered quickly.

"They don't look so tough...all I see them with is ball bats"

"Yeah but still, try not to get in a fight with them alright" Lance said quickly and commanding. James nodded his head in agreement.

They went inside and went up to the 7th floor of the apartment and knocked on the door...


	3. childhood friend

I do not own Grand Theft Auto or Rockstar games

"Hold on, Im comeing!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

The door swung open and a man wearing dark blue khakis and a button down dark blue shirt stepped out. He looked at the four men standing at his doorway and when his eyes went to James he quickly looked back over to Johnny, who only nodded his head. The man turned around and motioned for them to follow him. Johnny turned around and gave James a sly smile. James grined and mouthed the word jackass after Johnny turned his back following the others inside.

"So what brings you guys to my humble home" the man said sitting down throwing his legs up on a small table"

"Carl," Johnny said takeing a seat on an old looking brown couch "last night we found James here with a few officers that were about to blow his head off."

"Yeah...and?" Carl said moveing his legs off of the table and letting them hit the floor below with a loud thump.

"Well he said he was from Los Santos and we was thinking maybe you could identify him." Johnny quickly said then turned his head away. Carls movement seemed to had made him somewhat nerves.

Carl quickly stood and walked over to James. Zach and Lance walked over to their brother and sat down with him. They all watched in silence as Carl gave James a look over. James stood as still as he could and looked straight ahead while Carl looked him up and down. After a minute Carl pointed to a chair sitting in a corner and nodded towards it. James sat in it relieved.

"Alright you guys," James said sitting back down near the table,"Im going to have to ask you guys to leave for a little while so I can talk to our new friend here alone."

The three brothers stood up and began to walk to the door. James looked up at Johnny, but he didnt look back. He wished that he had stuffed an uzi down his pants before they came up. Carl walked over to the door and said his goodbyes to them. After they had left he turned and walked back to James.

"James," Carl said pacing back and forth across the floor slowly "if you are really from where you say your from, then you will be able to answer my questions."

James nodded his head yes, even through Carl had stopped and was looking out a window. He wondered what would happen if he got an answer wrong. Would he tell the brothers that he had lied to them? Or maybe Carl would just shoot him for lieing to evreyone. He looked alot diffrent then the Carl that he had met and played with as a child.

"Question one," Carl said turning around quickly and looking James right in the eyes "what are the four main gangs in Los Santos?"

James breathed a short sigh of relief. Carl had started with an easy question. Apparntly he thought James had never even been in San Andreas. Evreyone in the state knew about the gang problems in Los Santos.

"The aztecs, ballas, vagos, and the orange grove family" James replied confidently looking back at Carl.

"Correct,"Carl said with no tone in his voice "Now describe Los Santos to me."

James had to take a minute to remember. It had been a long time sense he had really thought about the layout of Los Santos.

"Well lets see,"James mutterd getting worried, "In the whole state Los Santos is in the south east part, the east part of Santos is ghetto where I liv-."

"Really now," Carl interupted smileing, "where exactly did you live at?"

James got really nerves at this and felt himself start to sweat. Where he said he lived would probably now determine his fate. It seemed that just living in Los Santos no longer mattered. Three diffrent gangs owned the areas on the east side. To far north and Carl would think he is a memember of the vagos, which would be odd though sense they were a mexican gang, if he lived in the middle he would be a balla, and if he lived just a little south of the first few balla propertys he would be a member of the orange grove familys. He decided to just tell the truth and pray that this was the right Carl.

"I lived on Grove St, one house down from that Sweet boy,"James said quickly,"once in a while I would have a bmx bike parked outside my house."

James added the bmx part hopeing that Carl, if this was the one from his childhood, would remember rideing around with him. He remembered that Grove St ended in a culdesac and the people in the neighbor hood were all members of the orange grove family. James looked up at Carl, who had a very shocked face at the moment. James silently thanked god.

"Yeah I remember you!" Carl shouted suddenly,"You would help us fight off those ballas evreytime they came into the hood!"

James nodded his head. A giant wave of relif washed over him. He looked at the clock and noticed that only ten minutes had passed by. Carl seen him looking.

"Dont worry man, your boys will be back in a bout five minutes."Carl said happily as he got up and walked into another room.

James got up and stretched happily. His chance of dieing today had just greatly lowered. He walked over to a window and looked out. Across the street from this building was a park. It wasnt a great park, just a few benches and trees, but it seemed to be really popular with the diablos. Ten diablos were standing outside of another apartment complex and another fifteen were standing just south ofthem watching two diablo stallions rev their engines up and line up next to each other on the street for what seemed to be a race. To the side was a diablo holding up a gun. He fired the small pistol and the two cars took off up the hills into the red light district. This event reminded him of Los Santos, how people showed off their cars and would compete in illegalstreet races. Street races were more for the people in San Fierro though, lowriders were the main craze in Santos now. At least three times a week he would walk into El Corona and watch the aztecs bounce in their lowriders, and sometimes on a sunday the family would hold them right in the middle of the culdesac. As time went on though thegang wars got worse and eventually it had to stop. Carl walked up and looked out the window with James.

"Those cars are off the hook huh James."Carl said handing a green bandanna to him"Here homie, to remember the hood and the family."

"Yeah the family." James said holding the bandanna up for a second before putting it into his back pocket. Carl did the same.

They both countinued to stare out the window. The racing diablo stallions could be heard in the distance comeing out of St Marks and back into Hepburn Heights. Out the corner of his eye James looked down on the street as the brothers pulled back into the apartments parking lot, just as the two diablos finished the race. Now one was being pulled from the car and lifted in the air by a big crowd, while another had three people around him, one taunting and the other two trying to cheer him up. The three brothers walked into the room and came to the window to watch. Suddenly three large trucks with fish skeletons painted on them came rolling into the park.

"Aw shit man here comes some trouble." Carl said quickly, getting as close to the window as he could.

"Why...who are they?" James asked.

"Those are the triads," Johnny whisperd in excitment, "they are a local chinese gang, into the fish market and protection, they dont have any allies though."

The back of the trucks slid up and ten men in all blue jumped out of each truck including the drivers.The five watched as the small park erupted into a gang battle. The ground beneth them turned red as diablos went down left and right. Bones could be heard breaking from the wooden bats. Bullets ripped threw the air and could be heard entering the soft flesh of the men. After a minute ten diablos were on the ground and only three triads were down.

"Come on we have to help them!" Carl shouted running back into the other room.

"Evreybody get up to the roof and wait for me and Carl." commanded Johnny dissapering into the other room too.

A minute later evreyone gathered on the roof. Johnny and Carl had brought five sniper rifles. By the time they got them loaded only ten diablos were left and seventeen triads remained. James held the scope up to his eye and watched the fight. A triad he was watching just hit a diablo hard in the side of the head and now he was coughing up blood and teeth. He moved the scope back up to the triads head and fired. A loud bang was heard over the shot of the pistols and the triad fell up against a poll dead.

The other four fired at once, droping four more triads in a second. They did this two more times before going back downstairs, leaveing four more diablos left and only three triads. They rushed back to Carls floor and stood outside the door.

"We will see you later Carl." James quickly said as the brothers ran down the stairs to the van, "We dont want to be here when the cops arrive"

"Alright man, good to see you again homie." Carl said kicking open the door and laying the rifles down,"Oh dont call me Carl man call me CJ and try not to get your ass beat by anymore cops."

"Later CJ" James said joggin down the hall

James rushed down the stairs and shoved the front door open. He seen that Johnny had already gotten the van started and was ready to pull off. He quickly jumped in the back of the van and Johnny hit the gas, speeding up the hill and makeing a quick retreat back home.

CJ watched from the window...

any one want to review?


End file.
